


Arsonist's lullabies

by KiriJones



Series: Oneshots and drabbles [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack Fic, Fate vs Free Will, Gen, Pre The Avengers, So many tags, The greater good, Time Travel, do the ends really justify the means?, families found/made by choice, flight vs flight, implications of Stockholm Syndrome, in which Cooper Barton is a mutant, mutants exist unbeknownst to everyone else in the world, mutiple timeline implications and manipulations, nature vs nuture, people playing god, post x-men apoclypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 08:06:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9063508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiriJones/pseuds/KiriJones
Summary: His name was once Cooper Liam Barton. He once had a family who he loved more than anything. And one day he almost killed them due to his reckless choice and the nature of his so called gift. On that day an almost nine year old boy discovered the first difficult truth of his existence; the curse would never go away and he will always be a danger to anyone he cares for so he left it all behind.Now almost seventeen he has become many things: soldier, boy, friend, man, teacher, student, an almost son, and an X-Men. But to save the mutant race a select few must exit the shadows of their own making to help defend the planet from a power man alien. And now Cooper will have to face Laura and Clint Barton, the people who were once his parents.





	

The woman in front of him is calling his name in a shaky tone that holds fear and amazement. Cooper looks at her and knows that once he called her Auntie Tasha. Once she was one of the most important people in his life. Once he loved her and looked up to her and she could do no wrong in his eyes. But once was a long time ago. Once he had been a young boy of almost nine who dreamed of fire and always ran hot. Once he was a boy burnt down his house and nearly killed the family within. He has not been that boy since.

He is now almost seventeen and has come a long way since he was that boy. He is no longer scared like he once was. He knows fear but he refuses to allow it to control him. He has seen and done to much to allow it to hold that much power over him. He barely remembers what Clint Barton's hugs felt like or the smell of Laura's perfume. But he knows they loved him. And he knows he loved them. But once was a long time ago.

Now he stands with his people. His race. Those like him who have powers they had no choice in receiving and have had to learn how to adapt. He still has a hard time wrapping his mind around the story of his people. The mutant race has learnt that hard way through trial and error about what it takes to keep themselves safe and secret. Who knows how many timelines and worlds they have rearranged and destroyed and lived to come to this one? Who gave them the power to be gods and rearrange and change the timelines? Who knows. These are questions he does not have time to think of. All he knows is that now a madman is on his way to Earth and the mutants have no choice now. They have to fight. There is no future where they can avoid this.

And so here they are, a small handful revealing themselves putting themselves at risk. The rest are in Genosha or in hiding all over the globe. They will remain hidden for as long as possible, a secret to remain no matter what the cost.

With him are only three. Emma Frost with her shark like smiles and deadly mind and strong diamond armor. Emma who has lived so many lives and plays games with people as if life is a chess board she has the power to be consequences be damned. In some ways he knows they are all her puppets and she is their ruthless puppeteer. But despite this he knows she is fiercely protective and possessive of what is hers. And for better or worse he and all who share the x gene are hers. So she will do battle alongside or with or against the humans if that is what it takes to win and to keep hers safe. 

Old Man Logan is at her side. With his salt and pepper hair and deadly aura and his haunted eyes Logan is the reason they all have come this far. Logan is the one who was was forced to go back time and time again to watch and fix the mistakes that have come up. A half made and gone and lost. And yet still he fights. He fights for them all. And he fights for Emma. After all it is Emma who sent him back and who always gave the mission. It was Emma and Logan who always bore the brunt and made it possible for them to make it this far. But the prices these two have paid have sometimes made Cooper wonder how they could keep doing it after so long. 

And at his side is a figure he knows well. After all she has worked at Shield with his mother for many years. And his father for many years after that. And Steve Rogers after that. Never too long and never the same person. Theodora Wells with her changing skin and adamantium additions and ability to heal almost as strong and Logan. Teddy Wells is the woman who has become one of the few of his almost quite not family. Teddy who held him the day he nearly killed everyone important to him. It was Teddy who held his hand as they went to the Institute and it was Teddy who informed his parents of his death the next day. Teddy Wells is combination of two of their greatest assets. Their fiercest fighter and their best spy. And it is Teddy Wells who has the most to lose from this.

natasha romanoff sees a carbon copy of her oldest friend and partner standing in front of her standing alive. He is wearing a black suit that the rest are wearing. Nothing marks the,pm or makes them stand apart except the x on their shoulders. Natasha is along with Wanda their greeting party and now she knows their lives are all about the come crashing down. But when she looks at Cooper again he meets her gaze with his mothers eyes and then lifts up his left hand. And soon fire comes alive and dances across the room and hits her straight on. The fire caresses her skin and is hot but it does not burn with a snap of his fingers it all goes away as if it was never there,bout then she looks and see that same strain of fire melted through the floor of the level of the Stark Tower they are on,. A flood even the Hulk could barely break. And just as the floor is destroyed so is a piece of her heart. And as she grieves and steuggles to keep her mask on she wonders in her mind, "oh Cooper my boy. What did they do to you?" 


End file.
